tensión sexual
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: the miz x cody rhodes slash


Hoy era smackdown y a Cody Rhodes le tocaba hacer pareja con The Miz , era la primera vez que formaban pareja a solas sin nadie más en el equipo y no sabía muy bien como iva a resultar todo . Ademas siempre tuvo una atracción especial hacia a The Miz el no sabia que era pero siempre que estaba con él no era el Cody de siempre con el , siempre se ponía nervioso y siempre era amable con él .  
Aunque no lo reconociera delante de los demas The Miz le caia bien le parecia divertido y simpático y no alguien molesto como todos dicen.  
Cody estaba en su vestuario esperando a que fuera la hora de su combate estaba nervioso porque ya faltaba poco y derepente llamaron a la puerta , Cody abrió y allí estaba The Miz :  
-Hola Cody , puedo pasar? . Dijo Miz.  
-Ah claro pasa pasa . Dijo Cody algo nervioso y Miz entró. -A que has venido? . Dijo Cody .  
-Bueno como vamos a ser compañeros pense en darte una visita y de paso montar una estrategia o algo . Dijo Miz.  
-Esta bien . Dijo Cody.  
Y montaron una estrategia para el combate de esa noche ...  
Miz siempre era muy amable con Cody por una razón inexplicable no se podía comportar con el de la misma manera que con los dos demás , el pensaba que era porque Cody siempre era amable con el pero había algo en Cody que siempre le causaba una sensación especial que no había sentido nunca con nadie.  
El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de su combate . The Miz entró primero y despues entró Cody y hablo sobre Sin Cara y dijo que lleva máscara porque es feo y enseñó una caricatura y dijo que era el . Despues de eso el combate empezó , Cody no se podía concentrar con The Miz ahí , porque antes en el vestuario cuando estuvieron hablando se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él , lo mismo le pasaba a The Miz.  
" Dios porque me mira de esa forma me esta distrayendo " pensó Cody sabía que estaban perdiendo y era por culpa de The Miz porque le miraba de una manera extraña según el y la predicción de Cody se cumplió perdieron el combate y Cody se fue enfadado dejando a Miz alli que tenia unos asuntos pendientes con Rey Mysterio.  
Cody llego a su vestuario enfadado no sabía lo que estaba pasando estaba confuso y al rato llego The Miz entrando sin avisar.  
- ¿Que haces aqui? Preguntó Cody.  
- ¿Estas enfadado? . Preguntó Miz desconcertado.  
- Si , hemos perdido por tu culpa . Dijo Cody.  
- Por mi culpa? Really? Cody really? que yo sepa al que le hicieron la cuenta de tres fue a ti no a mi . Dijo Miz un poco enfadado no entendia porque Cody le echaba la culpa.  
- Si ha sido por tu culpa si no me miraras de esa manera no me habría desconcentrado . Dijo Cody algo rojo.  
- El que me miraba de forma extraña eras tu . Dijo Miz.  
- ¿Qué? . Dijo Cody sorprendido.  
- Si ademas si no trataras de quitarle la máscara a Sin Cara no habríamos perdido . Dijo The Miz.  
- Puede que tengas algo de razón pero la culpa no es solo mía . Dijo Cody.  
- Porque eres tan bueno conmigo? Con los demás no eres asi . Dijo Miz en un tono suave cosa que hizo a Cody ponerse rojo.  
- No lo se , ademas esa pregunta debería hacertela yo a ti . Dijo Cody, cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro pasaron de estar uno en la puerta y el otro en la otra punta del vestuario a solo estar a un metro de distancia.  
- No se es que tu no eres como los demás . Dijo Miz algo rojo.  
- Que quieres decir? . Dijo Cody.  
- Tu no me tratas como me tratan los demas eres bueno conmigo y ademas me caes bien . Dijo Miz todo rojo y Cody al oír eso también se puso así.  
Estuvieron unos segundos in decirse nada , a Miz le entró el miedo sobre sus sentimientos y quiso irse de allí :  
- Tengo que irme . Dijo Miz , estaba asustado de su nuevo yo nunca habia sido tan sincero con sus sentimientos con nadie y eso le asustaba.  
-No , no te vayas . Dijo Cody agarrando el brazo de The Miz estaba todo rojo y nervioso no sabia que hacer pero no queria que Miz se marchase . Miz se sorprendió no sabía que hacer tampoco estaba muy confuso deseaba tocar a Cody besarlo , abrazarlo cosas que no le habia pasado con un chico en su vida . En la misma situación estaba Cody se quedaron en esa posición por un momento hasta que Miz cogió a Cody por la muñeca de la mano que no le estaba agarrando.  
Cody se preparo para decir algo pero no pudo Miz lo estaba besando no lo podía creer pero rápidamente correspondio el beso se estuvieron besando por un largo momento en el que el beso se convirtió más y más apasionado de repente Cody estaba contra la pared un poco despues se separaron con la respiración algo agitada se miraron estaban todo rojos :  
- Me gustas Cody . No no me gustas te quiero . Dijo Miz y besó a Cody de nuevo estaba vez el beso duró menos :  
- Yo tambien te quiero Miz . Dijo Cody y lo besó estuvieron besandose hasta que acabaron los dos en el suelo , Miz empezó a besarle el cuello a Cody cosa que hizo que Cody hiciera gemiditos cosa que excitaba más a Miz eso que ya estaba bastante excitado ya . Miz le quitó la ropa a Cody y este le quito la suya cuando ya estaban desnudos Miz volvio a besar a Cody y empezó a preparar a Cody para la acción al principio a Cody le dolía pero despues le empezo a gustar cuando Miz vió que Cody estaba preparado empezó a metersela :  
- Miiiz! Dijo Cody cuando se la metió entera.  
- Estas bien? Dijo Miz preocupado.  
- S- si, siguee. Dijo Cody. Miz al oir eso se excito más y empezó a moverse dentro de Cody estuvieron asi un rato y cada vez Miz se movia mas rapido y había mas gemiditos hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.  
Fiiiiin.


End file.
